Confidences intimes, relations interdites & co
by Sissi et Bubu
Summary: Que ce passe t'il quand Sissi et Bubu décide de faire une fic ? Que ce passe t'il quand les Tokio Hotel arrivent à Poudlard ? Que Harry tombe amoureux de Draco ? Et que Bill réalise qu'il a plus que de l'amour fraternel avec Tom ? Une fic totalement folle


Prologue 

Harry entra dans la salle de mathématiques. Il entra seul, Depuis que son meilleur ami Ron Weasley Иtait parti faire un stage humanitaire de six mois en Roumanie, Harry ne fréquentait plus beaucoup de monde. Il serait bien partit avec Ron, mais il fallait remplir tout un tas de dossier, et l'autorisation des parents. Malheureusement, son oncle et sa tante avaient refusés ! Cela faisait à peine une quinzaine de jours que son ami était parti, mais pour Harry, ces deux semaines étaient passées comme deux années entières.  
Harry entra donc dans la salle de classe et regarda où il pourrait bien s'asseoir. Son amie Hermione lui fit un signe de la main et lui sourit. Il s'approcha de sa table, laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'affala sur la chaise libre à côté d'Hermione. Son amie repoussa une de ses mèches brune rebelle derrière son oreille et lui murmura :

-Sa va ?  
-Super, la grande forme, ironisa Harry. En plus, Cho arrête pas de me coller.. Je veux bien comprendre, Гa fait depuis 4 ans bientôt qu'on sort ensemble, mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'en peux plus d'elle maintenant ! Dès que j'essaye de la larguer, elle glousse, m'embrasse, ou me parle de la nouvelle robe trop tendance qu'elle s'est achetée.. Hermione, elle me fait carrément chieeeer cette fille !

Hermione voulut dire un mot gentil pour réconforter son ami, mais Mme McGonagall se racla la gorge. Immédiatment, en bonne élève qu'elle est, Hermione referma la bouche, et se tourna vers son professeur pour pouvoir suivre le cours.

-Tout le monde est là ? Bien, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, commença McGonagall. Nous allons accueillir quatre nouveaux élèves dans cette classe...

La vieille prof de mathématiques voulut continuer, mais déjà les élèves parlaient entre eux. Un nouvel élève, c'est déjà un évènement, alors quatre !

Oh, déjà tant de bruit pour cela, alors qu'est-ce que ça sera, lorque j'annoncerais la suite pensa McGonagall.

-On se calme, on se calme. Ce ne sont pas des élèves tout à fait normaux. Ils sont chanteurs et Poudlard peut aménager leur emploi du temps en fonction de leurs répétions et de leurs concerts. Je ne sais pas si vous les connaissez, ce sont les Tokio Hotel..

Des filles filles poussèrent des cris hystériques en hurlant " Tokio Hotel ! Tokio Hotel ! ". Certaines devenaient toutes pâles, d'autres étaient au bord de l'évanouissement.. Les garçons, eux se lançaient des ptites blagues vis à vis du groupe, se moquaient des filles, ou se mettaient à siffler.

-Malheureusement, à Poudlard, nous manquons de chambres. Nous allons devoir caser ces quatre nouveaux venus dans des chambres déjà occupées par une personne.

McGonagall regarda un plan des chambres de l'école, fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Draco Malefoy, qui était assis au fond de la salle à côté de Pansy Parkinson.

-Alors, il y a Tom, qui est à Serpentard. Mr. Malefoy ? Je suis navrée mais vous devrez partager votre chambre avec lui.

Draco, qui parlait du bout des lèvres avec Pansy, légèrement endormi, se redressa brusquement qur sa chaise. Son beau visage pâle sembla enfin se réveiller. Il fit entendre sa voix claire, mais dure et hautaine.

-Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez-pas m'obliger si je ne veux pas de lui dans ma chambre !  
-Si vous avez des objections Mr. Malefoy, vous pouvez vous rendre chez le directeur. Il n'y a aucune autre solution.  
Draco se renfrogna ( Bubu : sa s'écrit comment xD ? ) et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, des Griffondors riaient autour du lui. Son coeur se serra lorque Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança mi-amusé, mi-méchant.

-Allez Malefoy, pleure pas, tu peux toujours aller te plaindre a ton pèèèère !

Non, je t'en prie Harry, ne me parle pas méchamment, sinon je vais devoir être aussi méchant avec toi, et dieu sait comment je déteste ça.. De plus, dès que je te parle, tu me hais un peu plus, et moi.. moi.. je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour, mais ça, tu ne le vois pas.. Bon, je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Il faut que je lui réponde, pas trop méchamment, pas trop hautainement..

Ce fut le professeur qui sauva Draco, elle s'adressa à Harry un peu sèchement, mais on voyait quand même qu'elle l'aimait bien.

-Mr. Potter, vous pouvez rire, mais vous n'êtes pas exclu. Mr. Weasley n'est plus là, il y a donc un lit vacant dans votre chambre. Bill viendra avec vous.

Harry, n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, ni d'ouvrir la bouche que McGonagall continua de parler, elle le connaissait trop bien, et savait qu'il aurait quelque chose à redire à la décision.

-Pas d'objection. Il y a une autre chambre de libre à Griffondor, Gustav et Georg s'y installerons. Ils arrivent aujourd'hui dans une heure à peu près. J'espère que vous leur ferez un bon accueil. Quand aux filles qui sont littéralement fan de ce groupe, je vous demanderais un peu de tenue, et de ne pas leur sauter dessus.( Sissi : c'est pour moi ça ? XD ) Tout manque de respect sera puni. Nous sommes dans une école ici, pas dans une salle de concert !  
-Madame, dit Parvati Patil timidement. Je connais bien les jumeaux - enfin dans les journaux - , et je crois qu'ils aimeraient être dans la même chambre.. Vous devriez peut-être changer d'autres personnes de place pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble !

S'en était trop pour Harry, il était déjà énervé de devoir supporter ce " Bill " dans la chambre, et en plus, cette pouf de Parvati y mettait du sien.

-Oui, oui, et puis quoi encore ? Je vais aller dans la chambre à Malefoy tant qu'on y est ! On va se partager le dentifrice et se faire des petites confidences le soir avant de dormir hein ! Comme ça, les gentils jumeaux seront ensemble ! Nan mais Parvati, tu rêves !

Draco cacha sa peine, bien sur, il n'allait tout de même pas fondre en larmes devant toute la classe. A la place, il se fabriqua un maque froid, où l'on ne voyait pas la moindre trace de sentiments comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte savait se forger.

C'est ça, oui, c'est sûr, c'est la honte de se retrouver dans la chambre de Draco Malefoy.. Il risquerait d'empoisonner le dentifrice..

Des élèves ricanèrent, surtout des Griffondors, toujours amusés de la guerre 'Potter-Malefoy'. Certains riaient aussi de la tête que faisait Parvati, de se faire ainsi contredire en publique. McGonagall reprit la parole, sa patience toujours intacte. Certains se demandent comment elle fait pour ne jamais s'énerver ou presque, dans de telles situations.

-Merci Mr. Potter. Non Mlle Patil nous ne changerons pas les chambres. Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez commencer à ranger vos affaires et vous rendre dans le hall. Mr Dumbledore doit y être avec les nouveaux arrivants. Je compte sur vous pour leur faire visiter Poudlard, être gentils - entre vous et avec eux - afin de faciliter leur arrivée. Les autres, nous allons commencer le cours. Sortez vos livres à la page 92.  
Sans plus attendre, ni même les protestations d'Harry et Draco, ni les questions des autres élèves, elle commença à parler de la nouvelle leçon. Personne ne suivait vraiment, à part Hermione. Tous parlaient avec animation des Tokio Hotel, ou regardaient les deux ados choisis ranger leurs affaires. Enfin, quand Harry eut fermé son blouson, et mit son sac sur l'épaule, il regarda Draco. Le blond haussa un sourcil qui voulait dire un "On y va ?". Harry hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la salle, ensemble.

* * *

Voilààà Prologue écrit par Bubu )

Chapitre suivant par Sissi ( arrivée des Tokio Hotel, mouahaha XD )

1 ... 2 ... 3 ... revieeeews )


End file.
